


Lights Out

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sunday morning thunderstorm in Oakdale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal user meadowlion, for her donation to help_haiti. The prompt was _Luke comes in the darkness_.

Luke lounges on the bed next to his boyfriend, pretending to read the Sunday paper. There are several other things he can think of that he would much rather be doing from this position, but he knows that Noah won't have it. The whole weekend has been a lazy mix of sex and take-out and more sex, and Luke had to promise that he would let Noah get some work done today. But that doesn't mean he's happy about it.

Noah must feel his gaze, because he turns from his laptop to give Luke a disapproving "I know what you were just thinking" look. Luke smiles innocently and holds the paper up a little higher, but when Noah turns back to the film on the screen in front of him, Luke can't help but sigh over-dramatically. This time, Noah doesn't take the bait – his eyes stay firmly fixed to the screen.

The truth is: even now, months later, Luke's heart still jumps in his chest with Noah looks at him, _sees_ him. Not only for the fact that Noah is whole again, happy again, but that he's back here, back with Luke. There were days when Luke thought that would never happen, but now here they are. It feels like a miracle.

 _It is._ Luke corrects himself. _It_ is _a miracle._

Luke finally tears his gaze away from Noah and looks over towards the window at the rain that's been falling steadily all morning. It's been storming on and off all weekend but Luke has hardly even noticed. After all, it's hard to worry too much about the rain when you haven't even left the house in two days. Or even left the bedroom, for that matter.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashes extra bright in the window and then everything goes dark. At first Luke thinks his eyes are just trying to adjust from the flash of light. He blinks a couple of times and strains his eyes, but the darkness doesn't fade. All of the lights have gone out.

He gets out of bed and crosses over to the window, looking out at the nearby houses. "It's not just us, looks like the whole neighborhood, at least." Luke turns back towards Noah, stricken. "Oh God, your film!"

"No, it's okay. I've still got a little battery power left. All of the editing is saved now." And sure enough, Luke can still see a soft glow coming from Noah's laptop before he shuts the lid and sets it aside.

"Here, let me go find the candles," Noah suggests, and Luke marvels at the easy way he navigates through the room with only the faint grey light from the window and the occasional lightning strike to guide him. It makes sense of course, but it's still somehow amazing to watch. Luke sits back down on the bed while Noah busies himself lighting the two candles he's found.

"What was it like?" Luke hears himself say.

"What was what like?" Noah finishes with the candles and sits on the bed beside Luke.

"Nevermind," Luke mutters, embarrassed.

"No, come on," Noah prompts, shoving his shoulder gently against Luke's, "what?"

"I meant being blind," Luke admits softly. "I just, I can't imagine."

Noah doesn't say anything for a moment, and Luke wonders if he's said the wrong thing yet again. But when Noah finally speaks, his words aren't angry, just thoughtful. "It was…I don't know. At the time, I spent so much energy trying _not_ to think about it. But it's not exactly the kind of thing you can escape from." He pauses again, shakes his head slightly. "I guess it just makes everything else… _more_. Does that make sense? I just, felt things more and…heard things more. I even started to taste things more."

"You tasted things more?" Luke repeats, a little doubtfully.

Noah laughs and Luke's heart swells at the thought of Noah being able to actually _laugh_ during a conversation about his blindness.

"Here," Noah says, standing suddenly. He grabs one of the candles and heads towards the bedroom door. "I'll show you."

Just when Luke's curiosity is about to get the better of him, Noah returns carrying a bowl of cherries and what looks like one of his old ties.

This time, it's Luke who laughs. "You're kidding me, right?"

Noah smiles as he rejoins Luke on the bed. "Aw, come on. You asked!" He sets down the bowl and the candle and holds the tie out towards Luke, as if asking for permission.

"Oh, all right." Luke turns slightly so that his back is towards Noah and he closes his eyes as the fabric of the tie falls over them. Once Noah has tied the makeshift blindfold, Luke hears the bed creak slightly as he moves back. Luke opens his eyes and is almost surprised when he really can't see anything.

"Now, open your mouth," Noah's voice instructs.

"Ooh, I think I'm going to like this game," Luke replies, before doing as he's told.

Noah sighs and Luke can feel the exhale against his skin. "You're going to make this dirty, aren't you?" Noah asks, sounding resigned to the fact.

"Oh, absolutely," Luke answers, "besides, it's not like you can get anymore work done until the lights come back…" The sudden touch of a cherry brushing against his lips interrupts his train of thought. Luke takes the hint and shuts up, running his tongue over the skin of the cherry before biting down, his teeth scraping against the pit. The flavor floods his mouth and he holds it there for a moment, testing Noah's claim. But before he can make a definitive conclusion one way or another, he's distracted by Noah's hand on his inner thigh. He swallows thickly.

"Noah?"

Something brushes against his lips again, but this time it isn't a cherry. Noah kisses him softly, almost chaste, but Luke deepens the kiss almost immediately. He can feel the muscles in Noah's arms as they wrap around him, softly tugging at the hem of his shirt. The kiss breaks for a moment as Noah lifts it off of him, careful not to dislodge the blindfold. There's an extra beat before Noah returns to the kiss, and when Luke's hand finds the small of Noah's back, he realizes it's because Noah has lost his own shirt as well.

Luke feels Noah push forward slightly, and he lets himself be guided backwards, down against the pillows. It would almost be scary, he thinks: the sensation of being pushed down, the feel of someone hovering over him in the darkness. But it's Noah, and the last thing Luke feels right now is scared.

He reaches back out, and his hand finds the curve of Noah's shoulder. He follows the line up to Noah's neck, cups his cheek. "You're so fucking beautiful," he says, without thinking. He feels Noah chuckle against the palm that still rests on his cheek.

"You can't see me," Noah reminds him.

"I don't need to," Luke realizes, even as he says the words. Noah moves away from Luke's touch and the pause stretches out long enough to make Luke worry. "Baby, I…" he starts, but he's cut off by Noah's mouth covering his once more. They kiss lazy and slow, until Noah moves from Luke's lips to the slope of his neck, his hands working the button on Luke's jeans. The button gives quickly and then Luke hears the sound of his zipper (then Noah's), as Noah licks up to his ear and bites gently at the lobe.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" Noah whispers softly, breath hot against Luke's ear. But before Luke can respond, he's gone, and Luke feels him down at his feet, tugging against his jeans. He lifts his hips and Noah slides the fabric off easily. Luke can just barely hear the soft sound of the material hitting the floor before Noah's body covers his once more, skin to skin. _I wish you had let me do this for you,_ Luke thinks, remembering how hard he had tried to reconnect with Noah after his accident. But he has the presence of mind not to say it out loud.

They trade kisses again as Noah's hand moves over Luke's cock, which is rapidly growing with interest. Luke moves to kiss at Noah's jaw, down to his throat, and he can't help but marvel at Noah's skin – the taste of it, the way it yields to the touch of his tongue, the scrape of his teeth. He also begins to notice the smells – Noah's shampoo, his aftershave. For a moment, it almost overwhelms him and his fingers begin to itch with the desire to rip the tie off of his eyes.

Noah moves back for a moment and Luke hears the distinct sound of a lotion pump before he returns. But instead of a slick hand returning to his cock, he feels Noah's mouth slide over him and he moans loudly at the unexpected sensation. After a moment he hears the faint sounds of Noah's fingers slipping inside of himself, preparing. Luke can picture the scene perfectly inside of his mind and his mouth waters at the thought. He can't help but arch up slightly into the heat of Noah's mouth, but Noah doesn't seem to mind. He just swirls his tongue a little harder, the delicate slick sounds beneath him becoming more rapid, before ending with a soft _pop_. Noah licks one last stripe up Luke's cock before pulling away.

"Luke?" Noah says his name almost tentatively, and Luke hears all the questions underneath. _Can we? Are you? Is this okay?_ Luke thinks about asking to take the blindfold off first.

"I love you," he says, instead.

He hears one of Noah's hands grip the headboard as he moves in place above him, his other hand grasping Luke's cock and positioning it at his entrance. "Oh fuck!" Luke gasps, his hips rocking upwards as Noah begins to push down. Luke moves both hands to Noah's ass, squeezing gently as Noah settles down the rest of the way, fully seating himself on Luke's cock. Noah groans and stills for a moment, giving them both a chance to get used to the sensation. Thunder rumbles in the distance and Luke's own breath is loud in his ears.

Hands still pressed against the curve of Noah's ass, Luke grasps a little tighter and lifts, the muscles in his arms straining against the motion. "Ah, fuck!" Noah groans, and Luke hears the telltale slide of flesh on flesh. "Yes! Fuck, just like that." Luke can imagine Noah stroking himself, thumbing over the tip, and the image propels him forward, lifting Noah higher, slamming him down harder. All the sounds form a cadence in Luke's head - the slap of their bodies moving together, the slide of Noah's fingers against his cock, the breathy moans that escape both their lips.

 _Slap_ Slick _Slap_ "Noah!" _Slap_ Slick _Slap_ "oh, fuck!" _Slap_ Slick _Slap_ "Luke!" _Slap_ Slick _Slap_

The air smells like sex, and Noah's sweat drips down onto Luke's chest. Luke's arms are killing him, but he tries to keep up the pace. Noah makes the whimpering sound in the back of his throat that Luke knows means he's close. So Luke thrusts up a bit harder, trying to find the right angle, and Noah cries out in release. His come falls against Luke's stomach and his ass clenches perfectly around Luke's cock. Luke only manages a few more shallow thrusts before he follows, his come coating Noah's insides, slicking him up. The feeling is amazing, and Luke holds Noah there for a moment, soaking it in, riding out the aftershocks.

After a moment, Noah slumps down against Luke, planting gentle kisses along his collarbone. Luke is still buried inside him, but neither moves to withdraw. Luke feels Noah's finger slide against the come pooled on his stomach. When the same finger is pressed to Luke's lips, he sucks it eagerly, cock twitching at the familiar taste, which earns a soft moan from Noah. The finger is replaced with Noah's tongue and they kiss hungrily, open-mouthed and wet. "I want to taste you," Luke murmurs against Noah's lips.

He flips them both over so that Noah is on the bottom, and the sensation causes them both to gasp. "Sorry, sorry," Luke whispers, feeling Noah's wince. He rubs Noah's stomach gently in apology, pulling out carefully. He slides down Noah's body slowly, using his hands to guide his mouth, his tongue. He licks gently at Noah's still-sensitive cock, before moving lower, tonguing at Noah's entrance. He can taste Noah's swollen flesh and the lube and his own release. He licks his way inside, lost in the sensation until Noah tugs him back up with a soft moan of _too much_.

They lay together for a moment, limbs heavy. Luke's hand rests on Noah's chest and he can feel the steady drum of his boyfriend's heartbeat. After a few minutes, Noah raises his arm and Luke feels a tug on the blindfold before it falls away. Luke has to close his eyes against the light that floods them and it takes him a moment to adjust.

"Hey, the lights came back on," he comments sleepily (and rather pointlessly). Noah smiles.

"Yeah, they were actually only out for like, five minutes," he admits, his voice coming out in the gravelly, fucked-out tone that Luke loves to draw from him.

Luke laughs against his shoulder. "Don't you have a film to finish editing?"

Noah draws the sheets up around them and pulls Luke closer against him. "It can wait."


End file.
